the_school_for_good_and_evilfandomcom-20200214-history
Callis
Callis of Netherwood was the town healer of Gavaldon, the foster mother of Agatha, and one of the main characters in The Tale of Callis and Vanessa. She was once the Professor of Uglification before she fled to Gavaldon to escape the School Master after realising that he was evil. Appearance When she was young, Callis was pretty, with brown hair and tan skin. After Uglifying herself to look like Agatha, she had large, bug-like eyes, greasy black hair and pale skin. History The School For Good And Evil Callis is introduced as Agatha's mother, bearing a striking resemblance to her daughter. She packs Agatha a trunk, hoping that she would be chosen for the School of Evil. She claims to have once dreamt of being kidnapped, but The School Master didn't choose her, instead choosing a boy named Sven. She wishes for her daughter to be sent away from Gavaldon to one of the Schools and said she believed that there was no greater reward than being an storybook witch. A World Without Princes Callis assumes that Agatha is the one picked for School of Evil. She constantly presses Agatha to show her the skills and magic she would have learned from school, presumably to have a taste of her former life as a teacher at the School. When Agatha snaps at her to stop pestering her, she does, letting her off. The Last Ever After Agatha begins to have a growing suspicion of her mother when Callis seemed unsurprised at the sight of Tedros, when she left the graveyard for long periods at a time, and furthermore when Callis lets the word "reader" slip. As none of the villagers in Gavaldon knew the word and what it meant, Callis covered up by saying that she once saw it from one of the storybooks. Agatha realises that her mother is a witch when she uses magic to save them after they were captured by the people of Gavaldon. Callis uses her magic to create a wall of flames so Tedros and Agatha could escape. Afterward, Callis surrendered herself to the villagers and was killed. Callis is a former professor of Uglification for the School of Evil was originally from Netherwood. The Tale of Callis and Vanessa Callis is a former professor at The School For Evil who taught "Uglification". She was a beautiful, brunette, freckled woman, with a heart devoted entirely to Evil. However, she still dreamed that someday she would find true love, which thus drew the Storian to write her and Vanessa's story, "The Tale of Callis and Vanessa". This caught the attention of the School Master, who wanted her to take his ring and accept him as her love. At first, she believed that the School Master was Good, and saw his proposal as a way to switch sides to Good and have true love, until she realized his true nature. Upon discovering this, she fled to Woods. When fleeing to the woods, she heard Vanessa's desperate plea for Stefan and uses her wish to bring herself to Gavaldon. After this, the Storian lost track of her story and abandoned it for a new tale, Thumbelina. This causes the School Master to assume that Callis had died and abandon his search for her. Vanessa and Callis never became friends, only acquaintances. Vanessa wished for Callis to create a love potion for Stefan to love her. Callis agreed,but warned her that it would only last for one night and that in the long term, the ending would not be good. One night, Vanessa slipped the potion into Stefan's drink. Stefan was forced to marry Vanessa when she revealed that she was pregnant with his child, as the village laws stated so. Distraught, he pleaded his case to the Elders, pinning the blame on Callis. Upon seeing her, an unmarried woman no one had ever seen before in the village, the Elders finally found someone to pin the blame of the disappearances of Gavaldon's children on and ordered for her to be executed. When Callis was about to be burned at the stake, Stefan softened, recanting his story and agreeing to marry Vanessa, despite dooming himself to a loveless life. Callis was forced to live in the graveyard, never to meddle in the townspeople's affairs again. When Vanessa was unable to have any more children with Stefan after the deaths of her two baby boys, she demanded for Callis to help her to have his child. Callis refused, not wanting to have anything to do with magic again. Vanessa persisted, going as far as to threaten to tell the Elders that she had cursed her to never have children, and would continue cursing the other women of Gavaldon if she did not comply. With no choice but to help Vanessa, Callis agreed. She warned Vanessa that she and Stefan's souls would never fuse to form a child, but her warning fell on deaf ears and Vanessa went forward with her plan. Soon enough, Vanessa gave birth to two baby girls. One was the splitting image of Stefan, who would grow up to become Sophie. The other, however, was the splitting image of Vanessa. Disgusted, she ordered Callis to leave the second baby in the wood to die, as she could never bring an 'ugly' child back to Stefan. She went home with Sophie, leaving Agatha behind. However, Callis only saw beauty in the second baby girl. She named her Agatha, and over the years, used her abilities in Uglification to steadily make herself look like Agatha's mother so as not to arouse suspicion. Relationships Agatha- Callis obviously loves for her adoptive daughter. When Agatha was abandoned by Vanessa, Callis saw only beauty inside her and decided to take her in as her own. In The Last Ever After, Callis sacrifices herself for Tedros and Agatha. School Master/Rafal - The School Master took interest in Callis when the Storian started writing her story. He offered his ring to her, wanting her to accept him as her love. Callis was going to accept when she saw through the School Master's lies and realised that he was evil. Callis fled and the School Master began searching for her. When the Storian stopped writing her story, he assumed she was dead and abandoned his search. Trivia * Callis' name likely originates from Callisto, the name of a virtuous nymph from Greek mythology. In the original Greek rendition, the element Kallis (Καλλισ) means "beautiful." Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Deceased Characters